mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Snoof
- 2= }} |caption= |dislikes = Nixels Being ordinary |gender = Male |color = Light blue Dark blue Grey |position = Member |features = Skis Horn Icy exhaust pipes |Color = #00FAFA |quote= |-| Verison 1="Make me somebody truly special." |-| Verison 2="I am the Chosen One!" |tribe = Frosticons |appear = A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig |last = A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig |likes = Popsicle trees Being special |names = "The Chosen One" Doofus (Krog) Little One (Krog) Little Blue Bambino (Gurggle) Einstein (Gox) The Genius (Gox) Blue Boy (Globert) Boy (Gox) |voice = Daran Norris}} Snoof is a Frosticon Mixel. Description Personality To Snoof, the Mixels world is one big place of wonder. This bumpkin has skis for feet and a bottomless curiosity that can get him into all kinds of trouble. He is known for not being very intelligent, and often wishes that he was "someone special". Physical Appearance Snoof is mostly blue in color. His head is an upside down semicircle. He has a light blue rounded upper jaw with a dark blue lip. He has two bucked teeth in his upper jaw and lower jaw. He has a single eye on the top of his head with an aqua horn and a floating fez-like eyebrow. He has a long grey neck that connects to his body. His body is a thin blue rectangle with a light blue hump on top. His legs are short and bowed. His feet start out as small blue semicircles, and extend into light blue skates, with light blue points. His arms are blue with blue pincer hands. He has two exhaust pipes with blue tips that shoot out ice. Ability He can blast ice from his rear end if he wants to move around quickly. Biography First adventures Snoof was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Snoof watched as his brothers sled down a hill, causing Snoof to complain about how ordinary they are, and how he wanted to be someone special, causing Krog to get angry with him. While King Nixel launched an Egg-Rock, Snoof was praying to the Maximum Mixel if he could be someone special, and that he could have a sign that he was, he became disappointed when nothing happened, but when the egg-rock flew overhead, Snoof assumed it was a sign, he then chased after it along with his brothers. They went through the Swamplands, and Muncho Land, to finally arrive at the site of the crash, in a scorched field of mixmallows. They wondered what it is, so Snoof believes that it was meant for him because he asked for a sign. The pod opened, revealing a (fake) Maximum Mixel, who was searching for the chosen one. Snoof hoped he becomes the chosen one, when suddenly a magical eyed key appeared in his hands, and Maximum Mixel told him he is the chosen one. The rest of the group thought that they should all share the key, but Snoof ran off with it. The rest had to mix into the mondo mixes to catch him, which lead to them fighting for the key. After they un-mixed, Snoof agrees to share. They all went through the Klinkerton, where Jinky brought them inside, and introducing Gox. Gox hypnotized them and stole the key. They all woke up and chase after the Klinkers, who have gone to the land of the Lixers. They found the Klinkers and got the key back, and the Klinkers apologize to them, and they all set off on their adventure. When they arrived at the keyhole, Snoof found that there are lots of other keys, and many other Mixels claiming to be the chosen ones themselves. They all ran into the keyhole to find the Mixamajig, and Snoof was the first to find it, along with Krog. He inserted his key into the mixamajig keyhole, and it turned into a giant structure. All the Mixels had found them and climbed up the structure. Snoof (with the help of Slusho) was the first to get to the top. He grabbed the mixamajig and called the other Mixels underachievers. When he started to use it, it immediately fell apart. It turned out to be a hoax and they were all captured in a giant bag. Snoof encouraged the other Mixels not to give up and that they could do anything when they mix together. They all maxed to confront King Nixel, but he congregated into his ultimate form, so they all had to create the ultimate max to defeat him. They did so, and defeated King Nixel. When they un-maxed, they were all stuck in a blank white space, when the Weldos arrived and Snoof explained what happened. The Weldos unveiled Mixopolis, and Snoof says that it's amazing. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Memorable Quotes *''"Gee, everyday it's the same ol' thing. We climb to the top of the hill and we slide back down. For what? It's all just so ordinary. I want something more. I wanna be someone special!"'' - Snoof, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"No. This is meant for me. I asked for a sign and this is it!"'' - Snoof, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"Oh, what the mix? EVERY MIXEL FOR HIMSELF!!"'' - Snoof, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"Back you underachievers! Its wonderfulness is all mine!"'' - Snoof, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"You were right, Krog. I've been selfish. Don't give up everybody! I now know we Mixels can do anything when we mix together!"'' - Snoof, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"Now that's amazing!"'' - Snoof, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Set Information |code = ICYHAYS77D}} Snoof was released as part of the Series 5 Mixels sets in the June 2015 product wave. His product number is 41541 and he contains 52 pieces. 41541 Snoof can be combined with 41539 Krog and 41540 Chilbo to create the Frosticons Max. LEGO Shop product description Ski along with lovable bumpkin Snoof! Snoof is a bright-eyed bumpkin with a naive fascination for the fast-paced Mixel world around him. This member of the chillaxed Frosticons tribe has skis for feet and is eager to learn. But Snoof is also very shy and his sweet, trusting nature means that when mixing with other Mixels™, he can come off as the hapless chum! *''Features ski feet, ice details and posable joints'' *''Go to LEGO.com/mixels for exclusive building instructions, games, animations and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Mixels™ characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Play the Mixels™ Rush mobile game from Cartoon Network'' *''Collect all 3 Frosticons cousins to build the totally chillaxed MAX!'' *''Combine with 41544 LEGO® Mixels™ Tungster from the Lixers tribe to create a fun new MIX!'' *''Stands over 2” (7cm) tall'' In-Booklet code Snoof's in-booklet code for Mixels Rush is ICYHAYS77D, which is IcyHayseed when decoded. Trivia *The ice that comes out of his exhaust pipes reuses the same piece used to represent Flurr's ice breath and Lunk's frozen snot. *He was predicted as a major character since the release of Season 2, being the headliner of the iTunes banner. *He appears to be a younger Mixel, as Gurggle refers to him as a "bambino", which is Italian for "child". Behind the Scenes Name and basis Snoof's name is an onomatopoeic pun word for "sniff" and the word "snow". Snoof's name is also a Dutch word that means snorted. Snoof resembles a bobsled or a snowmobile as he has two skis as his legs and have ice boosters at the back. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Snoof's voice is Daran Norris. He has a thick Dixie accent. Real-life History Content Snoof appeared with the rest of Series 4 through 6 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2015. Snoof debuted in the TV series on September 26, 2015 in A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig, while his LEGO set officially became available on June 1 with the rest of Series 5. Gallery Appearances External links *Products page on LEGO.com *Character page on LEGO.com *Instructions on LEGO.com *Mix with Tungster instructions on LEGO.com *Frosticons Max instructions on LEGO.com Category:2015 Category:Series 5 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Mixels with the least pieces Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Mixels Rush Category:Ice Category:Speed Category:Mixels with horns Category:Prominent Eyebrows Category:Cycloptic Members Category:Bucked Teeth Mixels Category:Four teeth Category:Necked Mixels Category:Ball-jointed arms Category:Disembodied Limbs Category:Jointed Feet Category:Unique feet Category:Object-based Mixels Category:Mixels With An Accent Category:Mixels with Lips Category:Vehicle-like Mixels Category:Overbite Category:Kids Category:Ski-Like Feet Category:Main Characters Category:Minifigure eyes Category:Season Two Category:Dopey Mixels Category:Characters voiced by Daran Norris